Vive
"Vive" is a song by Spanish artist Pastora Soler, from her album "Conóceme". The song represented Spain in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 31, contest held in Skopje, Macedonia. The song won the competition with a total amount of 205 points. Lyrics 'Original lyrics' Se levanta el cielo y te despierto con una sonrisa Te propongo hacer una versión de ti ya sin temor Lánzate a la nada espacio soy en tu caída libre Hoy te llevo a ver el mundo fuera de tu dimensión ... Y abrazar la vida, abrazar la vida, abrazarte a mi ... Soy de aire y el aire te doy Vuela el aire sin miedo al dolor a pulmón Ahora vive, vive, vive, vive porque soy Soy el aire y tu salto de fe Soy el aire y tu suelo al caer Sienteme... ahora vive, vive, vive, vive No dejes de creer que una canción pueda cambiar el mundo Esta al menos hoy intentara que vuelva tu ilusión ... Y abrazar la vida, abrazar la vida, abrazarte al sol ... Soy de aire y el aire te doy Vuela el aire sin miedo al dolor a pulmón Ahora vive, vive, vive, vive porque soy Soy el aire y tu salto de fe Soy el aire y tu suelo al caer Sienteme... ahora vive, vive, vive, vive (vive, vive, vive, vive) Soy de aire y el aire te doy Vuela el aire sin miedo al dolor a pulmón Ahora vive, vive, vive, vive Soy el aire y tu salto de fe Soy el aire y tu suelo al caer Sienteme... ahora vive, vive, vive, vive A pulmón, sin temor Ahora vive, vive, vive, vive en mi. 'Translation' The sky rises and you awake with a smile I propose to make a version of you and without fear. Hit the space anything, I'm in your free fall, Today I take you to see the world outside your dimension. ... And embrace life, embrace life, embrace me ... I am air and air give you, turn the air without fear of pain to lung now live, live, live, live because I am. I am the air and your leap of faith I am the air and your floor to fall, feel me ... now live, live, live, live ... Do not stop believing that a song can change the world, this at least now try to return your illusion ... And embrace life, embrace life, embrace the sun ... I am air and air give you, turn the air without fear of pain to lung now live, live, live, live because I am. I am the air and your leap of faith I am the air and your floor to fall, feel me ... now live, live, live, live ... (live, live, live, live) I am air and air give you, blows air without fear of pain to lung now live, live, live ... I am the air and your leap of faith I am the air and your floor to fall, feel me ... now live, live, live, live ... lung ... without fear, now live, live, live, live in me. Points awarded to Spain 'Points awarded to Spain (Semifinal 2)' 'Points awarded to Spain (Grand Final)' See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Spain Category:Winner songs Category:OESC Winners Edition 3 songs Category:OESC songs of Spain Category:OESC 31 songs Category:OESC 31 songs SF2 Category:OESC 31 songs Final